frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Crush chapter six: Scotch
Elsa woke up the next day and stretched and yawned. She went out her room and saw Olaf waiting for her. She said "hey you. How long you been there?" "Since an hour ago" Olaf answered as he stood up and handed her a small purple-petalled flower. "Aw, thanks Olaf. It's beautiful" "Thanks. It's a foxgloves. A new shipment of them came from the Southern Isles this morning. Anyway, Elsa. I needed to ask you something" "Okay" "Are you busy tonight. Cause, well. I was thinking we could watch the sunset together on the North balcony" "Wow. That sounds great" "If you're not busy, that is" "Oh it's fine. Cause, I was supposed to have dinner with Anna and Kristoff tonight but, you know, I didn't think I was doing that anyway" "Well, I can help you think of an excuse" A few minutes later, Elsa walked down the stairs and said to Anna "oh hey Anna. I need to do something so I can't have dinner with you and Kristoff tonight" "Oh good. Cause Kristoff's working out a double shift tonight so...dinner was a no-go anyway" "Oh okay. Maybe you and Asle could get to know each other" "Sure. I'd love to get to know my quote-on-quote "niece" Elsa then closed the door and saw Olaf, who asked "so what was the excuse?" "I told her I had stuff to do. Plus, she says Kristoff needs to work tonight, so...we're all alone anyway" "Great. But you know what, I forgot what we needed the excuse for in the first place" Olaf replied as Elsa said "maybe this should jog your memory" before she kissed him, Olaf then saying "oh, now I remember" That night, Anna went into the kitchen where Asle was saying "hey, there's my favorite niece" "I'm not your niece. According to Mo...Elsa, I'm like your niece" "Look, Elsa told me that we should get to know each other so, any idea how to do girl-on-girl bonding time" "You know, you'd think girl-on-girl bonding time would be more of Elsa's thing but no" "Hm, yeah. Surprised I never thought of that" "Do you drink, Anna?" "Of course. You know, I read that you can go for 3 weeks without food but you can't go 3 days without water" "I mean like, alcohol. Wine, whiskey" "Oh, so it's funny. You know, I lived alone in a castle for three years after my parents died" "So it took you that long to find out you owned 8000 salad plates, huh?" "Was that how I'm supposed to spend 3 years. Counting dishes? Yeah, that's fun" "Well, let me introduce you to my good friend Mr Scotch" "Scotch huh? Well, Gerda's gonna be so proud of me. Okay, fill 'er up!" Anna said as Asle filled both their glasses. Asle then said "okay, on three. One, two, three!" before they both drank their drinks, Anna becoming weak with her glass only half-full(yeah, that's how I look at it). Asle noticed this and said "well, the king and queen raised a real lightweight" "WAIT!" Anna said before she downed the glass in one. She was now barely able to keep both her eyes open as she said "come on. Gimme a refill" Asle answering "I'd be careful Anna. You know, they don't call alcohol the Kidney Killer for nothing" "I'm fine. I'm fine" Anna said in an intoxicated voice. Meanwhile, Olaf and Elsa were sat on the balcony looking at the sun as it began to sink back behind the mountains. Olaf said "it's beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah. And to think that Anna probably thinks that I'm meditating or something" Elsa laughed. Olaf then said "and I can't believe how lucky I am. I get to see two beautiful things in one place" "Aw, come here you" Elsa said as she kissed him, Olaf being made dizzy enough to walk backwards and slip, falling off of the balcony screaming. Elsa watched where he had fallen, hearing his voice as he said "it's okay. This large pile of hay broke my fall!" before a voice said "hey, get outta here!" as Olaf jumped off the hay and ran off. After a brisk fifteen minutes of downing several glasses, Anna said "just sayin', though...why is Hans such an ass. I mean, I met his brothers after the trial but-but they're actually a pretty decent dozen. I met the second youngest one. He's about 24, little older than Hans. I think he'd be perfect for Elsa. You know, every...eve...everybody needs a soulmate. I've got Kr...Kris...Kristoff. You've got...what's his name...you've got Olaf an- "And Olaf's got Elsa!" Asle said, her voice sounding even more drunk than Anna's. "Olaf's got El-(burps)-Elsa? We're drunker than I thought". Oliver...Olaf would never cheat o...on you. He's a good egg." "Olaf's not my boyfriend. Did you actually think that?" "Course he is. He told me" "That was all a lie. Let's make this clear. Elsa made Olaf. Elsa made Marshmallow. And Elsa made me" "What? So...so that means you... "I'm Olaf's little sister. One big happy family" "But this... This doesn't make any...any sense. How come Olaf saw you naked" "That was Elsa. I didn't even exist till a couple days ago" "Whoa whoa whoa wait. What?" Anna asked, still incredible confused at Asle's descriptions. It was only now that Asle realized what she was saying, before adding "well, it's been fun getting to know you, Aunt Anna bbbbuuuttttt..." as she grabbed a plate and hit her over the head with it. About an hour later, Anna woke up and said "(groan) what happened? I remember having a sip of Scotch, and then everything just blacked out after that" "Welcome to your first hangover" Asle said from behind her. "I think you had one too many glasses, huh? Maybe when you're a little older you can try again" "That actually sounds like a better idea" was Anna's response, before Elsa came in saying "hey you two. Nice to see you're not killing each other for once" "(sarcastic laugh) Ha ha. You're so funny, Elsa" Anna said sarcastically. "Where have you been anyway?" "Not getting drunk out of my wits, that's for sure" "Oh let me guess. You were meditating again?" "Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...y-es. I was. Meditating, yeah" "You okay, Elsa?" "Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get back to...what...ever it was...I was doing" Elsa said before walking out. Asle watched her leave and said "well, this was fun. We should do this again sometime" "Sure. Sounds great(gags). But I think my stomach has other ideas!" Anna answered before running upstairs with her hand over her mouth. Elsa went out to see Olaf, asking "pretty steep fall there, honey. You okay?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I landed on some of that hay so, yeah. Soft landing" "Well, I'm just glad you're safe" Elsa said as they kissed. "So, what was Asle doing to her Aunt this time" "They were getting along great. Asle introduced Anna to a little thing called drinking. Just wish Asle hadn't gotten so drunk and almost given away our secret" "What? So now Anna knows?" "Well, not anymore. Turns out she had too many drinks and blacked out, with a little help from Asle" Elsa said. "Oh, so we still have to break it to her" "Yeah" Elsa answered, Olaf saying "oh. I just thought we wouldn't have to keep it secret anymore" "Well, we're gonna tell her soon. I promise, sweety" Elsa said. "We just need to figure out how" "Well, what's the point of telling her if we both know it's not going to last forever!" Olaf said frustratedly. "What?" "Look Elsa. I hate lying to people! I hate having to keep secrets and I don't like to betray people. We have to tell her, Elsa. Anna's gonna find out anyway, and when she does it's gonna get confrontational and confusing and when it's finally blown over we'll just find new people to date and all this has just gone to waste!" "Is that what this is? A waste. No Olaf, you don't know what waste is. Waking up in the middle of the night to build snowmen indoors, that's a waste. Making your sister forget about your only talent and missing out on a great relationship with her, that's a waste. Once you've locked yourself away for thirteen years living in fear and trauma, once you know what it's like to have scars like these, then you'll know what a waste is!" Elsa snapped as she pulled up her sleeve, her bare arm being covered in small scars and scratches. Olaf said "Elsa, oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't know" Elsa saying "well...now you do. Now you know what waste is. But this...I won't let this be a waste. Whether it's one day or the rest of our lives, I won't let that die. You were my first kiss with a boy" "And you were my first kiss ever" Olaf added. Elsa pulled her sleeve back down and smiled gently saying "(sigh) I'm sorry you had to see that, Olaf. Wow, we just had our first fight" "Yeah. I guess before we tell Anna, we still need to settle into it ourselves first" "Yeah. Right. Maybe we need to have a couple more dates. Couple more disagreements." "Alright. Okay. Just a little longer. But Elsa, we can't keep running from this forever" "Yeah" Elsa said, hugging Olaf and kissing him on the cheek. Walking back to her bedroom, Elsa thought about what Olaf said. She turned to her table, seeing the foxglove that Olaf had given her that morning, picking it up and saying "alright. Time to ask what fate wants" as she began to pick away the purple petals one by one, switching between saying "I tell her" or "I tell her not". Whichever decision she landed on the last petal, that would be her final choice. }} References * Asle's warning about alcohol being the "kidney killer" is a reference to the American Dad episode "The Kidney Stays in the Picture", where the character Kelly Wilk is referred to as the same nickname. * The foxglove Olaf gives to Elsa is from the Southern Isles.